lucahjinfansfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucahjin
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Nicknames | Lucah |- | Gender | Female |- | Occupation | Let's Player |- | Location | Calgary, AB |- | Channel Created | Jul. 4, 2007 |- | Subscribers | 191.492 |- | Current LPs | Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |- |'Other Series' | WTF Friday/WTS Saturday: July 5,2013-March 7, 2014 (WTF Friday) April 11, 2015-Present (WTS Saturday) Stream Highlights (from her Twitch channel) Childhood Games (Games she played when she was a kid) | |- | Likes | AttackingTucans, Josh Jepson, NCS, Donnabellz, Chuggaaconroy, Pcull, Jirard, Dodger. | |- |'Loves' |Proton Jon, My Balls, Bagel |- | Dislikes | Old Men, Water |} Lucahjin Lucahjin Name: Risa "Reese" Carrie Dressler (B. 1976) is a Let's Player from Connecticut, but currently resides in Calgary and lives with her husband and fellow let's player ProtonJon. She became widely known after her Let's Plays of the Barbie Horse Adventure Series, which co-stared Josh Jepson. She has since performed Let's Plays of old DOS box games, indie games, and games published by Nintendo and their affiliates -- including the entire Kings Quest and Quest for Glory series. She has featured, or been featured in, numerous Co-Op Let's Plays with Youtubers such as Proton Jon, AttackingTucans, Donnabellez, Takarifreak, hercrabbiness, and NintendoCapriSun. She is currently partnered with Polaris. Lucahjin ran for King of the Web in late October of 2012, where she won second place in the King of Gaming category. Occasionally, she performs live streams on Twitch. As a very talented visual artist, she sometimes does live drawings on her Twitch station as well in an Anime-like style. She done multiple charity livestreams, including a 24 hour charity stream from February 15-16 named Project Red Sun to raise money for The American Diabetes Association. With all of her fans by her side, they managed to raise $3,000 for the charity. She has an alternate channel named Relaxajin. In several videos she announced that her real name is Reese, and in fact is called that only by her friends. On her Project Red Sun charity stream she announced that her middle name is Carrie. Let's Play Humor Lucahjin specializes in Let's Plays by using special toilet humor in awkward moments of gaming. She tends to use "My Balls!" as her catch phrase in every Let's Play she has made. She's well known for her first date jokes, her voice acting towards different characters, as well as saying "Sir!" when something doesn't comply with her in the game. When she is found in an awkward situation with a flirty character she'll ask if they're coming onto her, then say eww. Quotes *My Balls! *(Insert Awkward Subject here), Just like ALL my first dates. * That sounds VERY sexual right now... *Raspberry* (When acting around a constipated player) *Sir! (When something isn't working right) *Ma'am! (Same as "Sir!") *You don't know! *Raining jizz! (When restoring HP in Paper Mario) *It's... Constipated star! (Paper Mario) *(Insert awkward subject here)... Had a dollar every time I heard that. *Whoa! ...Are you coming onto me? *Gurrrrl *We got a thing, it looks like a thing, and we'll put it in our birth control case! (sang this everytime she received a new badge in Pokemon White) Trivia *Lucahjin once lived in Japan. *She has a big collection of Japanese Collectibles. *She has a tattoo of Orochi and Amaterasu from the video game Okami. *She speaks a little Icelandic. *She was a very skilled horseback rider when she was younger. *Her first video on YouTube was a Second Life sound test video. *She was a very skilled MMO player on Mabinogi and Perfect World International. *She is a very talented artist who draws Mabinogi and Nintendo characters. *She is known as Mute Schroeder on Second Life. *According to her fans, Lucahjin used to work in a Casino. *In her 49 Random Things videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CouLWQGbQ6U, she commented for someone who asked her age, that she was 10 years old in 1986, meaning she was born in 1976 (40 years old as of 2016). However, her complexion makes her look as if in her mid 20's. *Lucahjin ran into some life troubles with her previous job lost from going out of business, and her home was about to be taken away. Her friends posted a Lucah-thon as a surprise for her and with the help of her friends and her own fans, they donated nearly $6,000 to help her out with going to her family to stay until she moved to Seattle. *Lucahjin is dating Proton Jon, as confirmed multiple times on streams, her Ask.fm, and Twitter. *Lucahjin is now engaged to ProtonJon *Lucahjin is now married to ProtonJon Completed LP's Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Leisure Suit Larry, Oregon Trail, Chrono Cross, Shadow of the Colossus, Kings Quest, Quest for Glory 3, Ico, Barbie Horse Adventure Series, Paper Mario (Blind), Journey, Pokemon White (Blind), Five Days a Stranger, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Blind), Suikoden II, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Blind), 7 Days a Skeptic, Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail, Super Paper Mario (Blind), Barbie Horse Adventure Riding Camp, Jazzpunk (Originally a WTF Friday game), Freddi Fish & The Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds, Octodad: Dadliest Catch (Lucah rage quit the game), Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse, Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, South Park: The Stick of Truth, King's Quest VII, Trilby's Notes, Pajama Sam, Detective Barbie: The Mystery Cruise, Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon (Drunk), Game Dev Tycoon, Pokémon Snap (Blind) (Unfinished), Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga (Blind), HuniePop, WarioWare inc, Pokemon HeartGold (Blind), 6 Days a Sacrifice, WarioWare Touched, Pony Island, Asagao Academy, Panzermadels, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, America's Next Top Model, Costume Quest, Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, ShardLight, Kings Quest VII, Stay! Stay!, Barbie & The Three Musketeers, Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: JFA, Freddi Fish 5, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (Blind) *Lucahjinhttp://www.youtube.com/user/lucahjin - Loud Channel for Normal Let's Plays. *Relaxajinhttp://www.youtube.com/user/Relaxajin - Quieter Channel to relax and sleep. (Story Telling and soothing Let's Plays) *Lucahjinshttp://www.twitch.tv/lucahjins/profile - Her Twitch channel. *Lucahjin Streams - Youtube channel for Twitch streams. Category:Lucahjin